Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Nihilus 66
thumb|left thumb|right|450px||[[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Nihilus 66/Archiv|Archiv vergangener Aufzeichnungen.]] ''Begrüßung: Willkommen auf der Ravager, dem Flagschiffs von Darth Nihilus 66. ''stolze Bemerkung: Mein Name ist HK-47. Ich bin der persönliche Aufseher meines Meisters. ''Hinweis: Wenn ihr also Angebote und Bemerkungen An meinen Meister richten möchtet dann seid ihr hier richtig. Wenn ihr zum Archiv längst vergangener Aufzeichnungen wollt, nehmt den dritten Gang rechts, direkt nach der Meditationskammer von Visas Marr.'' KotOR-Artikel Hallo Darth Nihilus 66! Wenn du bei den Artikeln über Personen aus KotOR I & II mithelfen möchtest, dann möchte ich dich bitten, ebenfalls an unserer Absprachen-Liste hierzu teilzunehmen. Da Jango, Jaina, Boba, Revan1188 und ich uns nicht gegenseitig in die Quere kommen und Artikel wegnehmen, die wir gerne schreiben möchten, haben wir dort unsere Namen hinter die jeweilige Person gesetzt. Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten - falls du auch Interesse an solchen Artikeln hast -, dies ebenfalls zu tun. Viele Grüße, 20:24, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Oh entschuldige, das wusste ich nicht, ich trags gleich nach. Darth Nihilus 66 06:09, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Mal ne Fage: das sind alles nur Personen, kann man da auch anderes eintragen? Ach ja wusstest du das es das Sanierungsprojekt schon unter dem Namen Restaurierungsprojekt gibt. Darth Nihilus 66 06:15, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Da es ne Personen Liste ist, denke ich nicht, frag aber besser nach. Darth Tobi 13:37, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Gar kein Problem, sowas ist ganz klar verzeihlich. Bild:;-).gif Über eine Liste der sonstigen Sachen aus KotOR I & II könnte man mal nachdenken. 16:24, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungskonflikt Tschuldigung fürs Reinplatzen in deine Arbeit. Tut mir echt Leid.--Yoda777 21:27, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) 501. Sturmtruppenlegion Wir haben ein Problem beim Artikel 501. Sturmtruppenlegion. Die Einsätze die in Battlefront II vorkommen sind nicht die anzeigen Einsätze der 501st. Denn die 501st bestand noch zu Zeiten von Imperator Roan Fel. Kennst du dich mit den anderen Einsätzen die nicht in Battlefront II vorkommen aus?? --Shaak Ti 21:33, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß das die 501.Legion im Neuen Imperium am Massaker von Ossus teilnahm.--Tobias 21:37, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wenn dich mit den Einsätzen der 501st auskennst pack deinen namen in die UC Tobias. --Shaak Ti 21:43, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aber ich kenn mich nur in der Zeit des Neuen Imperiums aus.Wenn das reicht pack ich meinen Namen rein.--Tobias 22:05, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Genau das brauchen wir doch. Pack deinen Namen rein. --Shaak Ti 22:06, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Auf gute Zussamenarbeit.--Tobias 22:12, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja auf eine gute zusammenarbeit. --Shaak Ti 22:14, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Legaci is auch nich so mein Ding Und noch was: willkommen an TobiasDarth Nihilus 66 22:47, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Seht ihr, ich weiß nicht mal wie es geschrieben wird. Darth Nihilus 66 11:00, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Anmerkung Hey Darth Nihilus 66, du darfst keine Artikel für exzellent oder lesenswert nominieren, wenn sie noch UC sind Gruss Dark Lord disku 20:37, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Tschuldige, normaler Weise weiß ich das auch, aber diesmal hab ichs wohl einfach übersehen. Darth Nihilus 66 20:43, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Kenn ich, ich hab letztens einen Elephanten über den Haufen gerannt... Naja, macht nix, Nihilus. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 20:56, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Elephant?...Wie?...Wo?...Wer?...Was? Ich glaub das musst du mir erklären. Darth Nihilus 66 21:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Das nennt sich Ironie... Dark Lord disku 22:47, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nun, es sollte einfach andeuten, dass ein Elephant in etwa genauso leicht zu übersehen ist wie eine UC-Box. Bild:--).gif Gruß Kyle22 13:35, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Da hast du wirklich recht, ich war warscheinlich nur erstaunt darüber, das 3 von 6 Episoden nicht mla den Status lesenswert haben. Darth Nihilus 66 16:43, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) 997, 998, 999, 1000!!! Der Tausendste Edit, endlich! Bild:A280.gif Bild:A270.gif Bild:A110.gif Mit freundlichen Grüßen Darth Nihilus 66 19:07, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na denn erstmal alles gute zum Ehrentag und zu den 1000 Edits. Da du mich nach Artikeln fragtest: Ord Cestus und Balmorra hätte ich da für dich (Infos siehe auf meiner Disku.)!! Schönen Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:23, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.:Noch was bei Galaria Kaufhof gibt es jetzt den Sandcrawler, nur so. Hey halt mal wer hat die den erstelt?? (verwirrt) Meister Plo Koon 10:24, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.:Noch was bei Galaria Kaufhof gibt es jetzt den Sandcrawler, nur so. Keine Ahnung. Zur Galeria Kaufhof brauch ich nict mehr zu fahren, da ich mir noch heute ein MTT bestelle. Darth Nihilus 66 10:27, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: muhahaha PPS:Wusstest du dass ich auch Lord des Hungers genannt werde? Das hätte für Thomas besser gepasst. Ach ja, die Droiden stehen nicht mit Namen drinne, aber dafür gibts noch vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeel anderes interessantes, ich ruf dich später mal an. Darth Nihilus 66 10:42, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ruf mich bitte nicht an sondern schreibs mir auf die Disku.!! ^^ Meister Plo Koon 11:03, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich will euch nicht unterbrechen, aber Herzlichen Glückwunsch und weiterhin viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Darth Tobi 14:49, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hey Darth Tobi, wenn wir einmal beim reden sind würde ich dich mal was fragen. Weißt du wie die Droiden auf dem Schiff der Königin (in Episode I) heißen? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:04, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::So, endlich ist das MTT zusammengebaut. Das Teil ist der Hammer Darth Nihilus 66 12:16, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Droiden thumb|right|Die Astromechs im Einsatz Welche Droiden meinst du genau Plo Koon? Gibts hier vllt ein Bild? Darth Tobi 13:13, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Die Astromechdroiden, die in Epsiode I vom Königsschiff abgeschossen wurden!! ^^ Meister Plo Koon 16:18, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bild? (grübbel...) Ja, ich glaub suche aber noch! Meister Plo Koon 16:26, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Gefunden... siehe rechts. Die meinte ich... Meister Plo Koon 16:30, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid...ich weiß es nicht...in der Illustrierten Enzyklopädie steht es auch nicht drin...ich suche noch weiter aber kann nix versprechen... Darth Tobi 16:46, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) 66 Warum hasst du eigentlich 66 in deinem Benutzernamen? PS:Ich mag auch LEGO Star Wars! The Collector Audienz 16:57, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Erst mal ne Entschuldigung, dass ich mich gestern nicht melden konnte, ich hatte viel zu tun. Das mitt der 66 stammt von einer allseitsbekannten Order ab die alle Jedi auslöschte. Und was das Lego angeht, was hast du so alles? Ich kann dir gerne auch ne Liste von mir geben. Darth Nihilus 66 06:12, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Eine Liste meine LSW-Sachen kannst du auf meiner Benutzerseite finden.The Collector Audienz 15:35, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Na endlich gibt es noch weitere Lego Star Wars-Fans außer uns.... ^^ Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:35, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Neue Artikel Ich hab da einen Artikel für dich: Sarapin . Quellen: Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enyzklopädie (S.162 unten Infobox) ..... steht bloß leider nicht viel ....... ?! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:11, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST)